The convergence of protocols around the transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) and the convergence of the wires in environments such as data centers give rise to systems providing multiple services. It may be useful to deliver requests to the proper entity inside a receiving system with very limited information about the requested type of service. When a first system wants to connect with a particular software layer in a second system, the second system tests all the software layers in the second system before determining to which software layer the first system wants to connect. Such an exhaustive method may take up valuable time and resources for both systems.
Furthermore, if the first system wishes to make the same connection again in the future, there is no mechanism by which the second system can intelligently connect the first system to the requested software layer. Instead, the conventional second system tests all of the software layers again without regard to previous experiences.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings. Aspects of the present invention may overcome or reduce one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the conventional and traditional approaches.